Pleasure before Business
by celtics534
Summary: What would you be willing to do in order to beat your brother in a bet? Ginny's dedication had no bounds.


**Anon on Tumblr sent me this fun little prompt and I figured I do a little something for it :)**

**"How about a cute hinny fic where ginny takes harry to a little underwear shop and tries some things on... maybe getting a little steamy in the fitting room…" **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I still don't get why you asked me to meet you here," Harry's voice came through the changing room door.

Ginny smirked to herself. She could imagine Harry awkwardly bouncing from foot to foot in the little intimate seating area. He had never been good at being in public (always fearful of a reporter lurking), but his anxieties became much worse when it came to shopping for _scandalous things_.

Not that lingerie was _actually_ scandalous. It was a part of adult life. But Harry had never wanted any part of his life to be broadcast in the papers. Which was _why _PDA was off the table for Harry and Ginny.

Ginny didn't mind the lack of public displays, quite the contrary really. With her quidditch career just starting to blossom she didn't want her name in the papers due to a heated snogging session with her boyfriend. She wanted to be in the headlines for an incredible game-winning shot.

But now, all because of George, she was willing to risk it. George and his devilish tendencies knew Ginny was a sucker for a good challenge. So when he made his offer, Ginny couldn't refuse. Sure the stakes were high, but Ginny was rather confident in her ability to tempt her boyfriend.

"I knew I'd need a second opinion," Ginny called back, pushing the lacy black bra up so her breasts became more prominent. She observed herself in the floor-length mirror. Quidditch has been _really _good for her. She had always had a slim form, but the added muscles made her look _fine_.

"You know I think you look beautiful in anything." Harry's tone had taken on an unappealing whiney pitch.

"Good answer, Potter." Ginny did a final check before unlocking the door. "But that doesn't mean I can't find something we both like on me. Come in and tell me what you think."

Ginny turned back around so her back was to the door. She watched the doorknob turn in the mirror. The door opened slowly as Harry leaned around the wood.

Harry's jaw hit the floor as he took in the silky fabric just barely covering her.

"Come in and shut the door," Ginny said as she adjusted one of the bra straps, drawing Harry's eyes to the movement. Harry followed her instructions, his mind _clearly _not on how suspicious it looked for him to enter the small space. Spinning slowly to face him Ginny asked, "So, what do you think?"

"Uh -" Harry shook his head like a wet dog.

"I think the black really works with my hair, don't you?"

"Uh -"

Ginny knew she was laying it on thick, and to be honest, she wasn't proud of it but she needed to win. Taking Harry's hand she slid it over the waistband of the knickers. "I love how they feel. What do you think? "

In his defense, Harry _did _try to resist her seduction. Ginny could see the fight raging in his eyes. But the minute Ginny moved his fingers lower over the fabric so his touch got both skin and silk, Harry was a goner.

Harry pressed her against the wall, right next to the mirror. His mouth covered hers in a hard kiss, making Ginny's knees go weak. As if he knew she was ready to go down, he lifted her off the ground. Automatically her legs circled his hips and her back leaned against the wall for extra support.

Ginny ran her hands down Harry's back, and along the waistband of his jeans until she found the front. She made quick work of his belt, button, and zipper. Just as she was about to slide the denim down his hips, a sharp rapping came from the dressing room door.

"Excuse me," The saleswoman who had greeted Ginny spoke from the other side of the wall. "You two need to leave."

Harry tried to tear himself away, but Ginny held tight. She slid her hands up into Harry's hair holding his lips close to hers. "Don't even think about," her voice came out as a hiss.

The knocking became more insistent. "I have a spare key in the office, by the time I get back you two better be gone!"

Ginny could hear the sound of heels on wood as the woman walked away.

Harry lowered Ginny back to her feet. "We've got to go."

"Or -"

"Ginny." Harry's Auror voice came out, as he re-buckled his belt. "We need to leave."

It was rather unfortunate for Ginny that she found his no-nonsense timbre _way too sexy_. He helped Ginny out of the lingerie (in an all to clinical way for Ginny's liking) before pulling her street clothes on.

Harry opened the door and pulled Ginny out by the hand. He half dragged, half led her down the busy muggle street. He didn't slow down or speak until they were a few blocks away from the store. "What was that, Ginny?"

Ginny thought of her options. "Well... okay... so George -"

Harry pulled her to the side, ducking under a cafe's awning. His expression was unreadable as he listened to her story.

"So, now I'm going to have to dress up in that skimpy uniform they gave us for press conferences - you know the one." Harry nodded as she continued. "and sign autographs in WWW."

Ginny took in a deep breath as Harry slowly nodded. "Alright, and what happens if you and I do..." He made a gesture with his hands.

"He supplies the Harpies with free fireworks for as long as I play with them."

"That's a really good deal for the Harpies."

"Right!"

"What were the rules to this bet?"

"That I had to seduce you into shagging me in a public place."

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Ah, and you figured the easiest place would be a -" his cheeks reddened, "shop like that?"

"It had little clothing and lockable rooms."

"Well, at least you thought of the logistics." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "When do you need to report back to George?"

"Tonight at the family dinner."

Harry licked his lips. "So, it can be any public place?"

"Yeah, any public business that, as George put it 'isn't your typical shag locale.'"

"Okay." Harry pulled her back out into the crowd of travelers. "I think I know the perfect place."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe you used my _own _storeroom to win the bet," George complained for the fifth time that night. The family lounged in the sitting room. Molly and Fleur discussing baby Victoire's sleeping habits. Bill and Arthur playing with the youngest Weasley. George had taken up residence between Harry and Ginny on the couch, claiming he'd seen enough of their closeness earlier that day.

Ginny shrugged. "You shouldn't have let us in if you didn't want us to find a better use for a room that locks from the inside."

"I can't believe I'm the reason my sister got laid."

"Oh, it would have happened anyway." Ginny laughed lightly. "I can't seem to keep his hands off me."

George turned a disgusted face to Harry. "I didn't need to know that."

Harry took a sip of his tea. "You're the one who challenged her to shag me."

"Yeah, but…" George looked between the two of them before sighing in defeat. "You're right, but I still don't have to like it."

"I'm thinking that the next time we try for the Harpies locker room." Ginny smiled at Harry across her brother. "Think how hot that will be."

"Ugh. Don't ruin quidditch." George held a hand up, blocking Harry's view of Ginny. "I'll go and talk to the Harpies landscape manager tomorrow, alright."

"Perfect." Ginny grabbed her brother's raised hand and shook it. "Pleasure doing business with you."


End file.
